An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. The UAV has been used in various fields such as aerial photography, surveillance, scientific research, geological survey, and remote sensing. The UAV typically includes a number of controllers for controlling the flight status of the UAV.